The present invention relates to the color detection arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with neutral color detection in color copiers and/or scanners, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications where color detection is desired.
In color image processing, reproduction, recording and the like, a page of image data is read and typically a three-color, cyan-magenta-yellow (CMY), system is employed for rendering. Optionally, a fourth color, black (K), is included. Generally, combinations of the colors CMY are applied in relative proportions to produce the color portions of the image. Additionally, the CMY colors can be applied to produce a resultant black. However, the resultant black achieved by combining the CMY colors is not as high quality as that achieved with the true black (K). Chromatic noise, misregistration, and the like can degrade the quality of black images generated by a CMY resultant black application. Moreover, multiple CMY passes are relatively more time consuming compared to a K pass, and they increase the depletion of CMY inks and/or toners. Generally, these and other inherent constraints, limitations, and/or reproduction demands associated with color processing and/or printing make it desirable to limit CMY utilization where possible.
In the past, there have been developed techniques for determining if input pages are neutral in color (i.e. black and white, or monochromatic) to thereby reduce CMY utilization where it was not necessary. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,204 and 5,282,026, incorporated herein by reference, such techniques are disclosed. However, both references achieve limited results. That is to say, the references are directed to detecting at the page level and determining if an input page is neutral in color. Generally with these techniques, each page as a whole is classified as color or neutral, which results in either the whole page undergoing color processing or none of the page undergoing color processing. As such, these approaches fail to address, for example, chromatic noise in a neutral region of an otherwise color page. Moreover, no provisions are made for high quality neutral detail, such as text, that may be located in a color page or region thereof.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved multi-resolution neutral color detection method and system which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.